Human fingerprint is an innate, unique, and invariant feature that can be used for distinguishing individuals. A fingerprint includes patterns, which are aggregate characteristics of ridges and valleys on the skin surface of a finger. The three basic patterns of fingerprint ridges are the arch, loop, and whorl. A fingerprint pattern can include many minutia features, such as ridge ending, ridge bifurcation, arch, tented arch, left-handed whorl, right-handed whorl, double whorl, and other details, which can determine the uniqueness of the fingerprint pattern.
Along with the development of the computer application and the pattern recognition theory, computer-based automatic fingerprint recognition techniques have been researched and developed all around the world.
Mutual-capacitance fingerprint recognition devices include driving electrodes Tx and sensing electrodes Rx. The driving electrodes Tx and the sensing electrodes Rx are often linear, and they are thus often referred to as Tx lines and Rx lines, respectively. Mutual-capacitance fingerprint recognition devices use the Tx lines and Rx lines to measure the capacitance differences among various locations of a fingerprint. It is desirable to provide new mutual-capacitance fingerprint recognition devices, new fabricating method thereof, related display panel, and related display apparatus to improve the accuracy of the fingerprint recognition results.